Phase change materials are able to store heat energy. Phase change materials are chemical compounds that use latent heat properties of a material to store heat energy as chemical energy. Latent heat is a measure of the energy necessary to change a material from one state to another. Phase change materials store heat by melting or otherwise changing from a solid to a liquid and release heat by freezing or otherwise changing from a liquid to a solid.
Phase change materials have long been seen as the answer to reducing energy loads. Unfortunately, the advancement of phase change materials has not materialized. There are many reasons, including inefficiencies and safety, for the lack of advancement of phase change materials.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a more efficient and safe packaged phase change material composition for use with residential and commercial buildings.